


Polaroid.

by fabtully



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Endgame Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Liam-centric, M/M, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, POV Liam, Sad Ending, Sad Liam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabtully/pseuds/fabtully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gli ha insegnato che niente è impossibile, perché se due persone sono destinate alla fine niente può impedire loro di ritrovarsi. Liam un po’ ci spera, che nel suo destino ci sia quel ragazzo cui ha dovuto dire addio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroid.

Liam rivolge un sorriso amaro alla polaroid stropicciata che stringe nella mano destra. L’unica cosa che lo trattiene dallo strapparla e lanciarla via è che non ha nient’altro –di materiale, ovviamente, perché i ricordi, che sono quelli più dolorosi, sono proprio lì, nella sua mente, a non lasciargli pace- a rammentargli della persona con cui ha condiviso quei momenti così speciali.  
Ripercorre con il polpastrello dell’indice sinistro la figura del ragazzo stretto a lui nella foto in un abbraccio goffo e quasi gli sembra di percepire ancora la morbidezza dei suoi capelli biondi tra le dita ed il profumo del suo shampoo fruttato. Gli pare di rivederlo stringersi nell’accappatoio di spugna bianca –così fragile che temeva potesse rompersi, se lo avesse stretto più forte- mentre esce dal bagno di quella stanza di motel che li ha visti amarsi più e più volte e gli rivolge quel sorriso capace di placare qualsiasi conflitto, quello stesso sorriso che probabilmente gli ha fatto perdere la testa da svariato tempo, ormai.  
Liam sorride tra sé e sé e si ripromette di fare tesoro di tutti i ricordi che ha deciso di custodire nel proprio cuore, mentre nasconde la polaroid nel cassetto della biancheria e si guarda attorno, facendo affondare il materasso del letto a due piazze sotto il suo peso mentre si siede. Sembra che null’altro gli appartenga più, se non quel rettangolo di carta fotografica un po’ spiegazzato.  
Se c’è una cosa che Niall gli ha insegnato, però, è che non si può venir meno alle proprie responsabilità, quindi Liam si fa forza e si ripete che deve comportarsi da adulto, come l’uomo che ha deciso di voler diventare e che glielo deve, tutto sommato. Niall gli ha insegnato che niente è impossibile, perché se due persone sono destinate alla fine niente può impedire loro di ritrovarsi. Liam un po’ ci spera, che nel suo destino ci sia quel ragazzo cui ha dovuto dire addio.  
«Lee, sei pronto?» lo richiama Zayn, e volta di scatto la testa come se si fosse appena scottato.  
Annuisce e, incurante di essere poco presentabile, si alza, raggiungendo il fidanzato sulla soglia della loro camera da letto. Gli scocca un bacio sulla guancia e gli sorride, tutto labbra –ben diverso dai sorrisi che rivolgeva a Niall, comunque.  
«Andiamo» asserisce. Quando sono fuori dal loro appartamento, Zayn insiste perché si stringano le mani e Liam, alla fine, acconsente, sebbene non ne sia entusiasta e desideri essere altrove, possibilmente sul treno per Manchester su cui ha visto salire l’uomo che ama.  
Niall gli ha insegnato a vivere, sì, ma Liam si accorge di star morendo un po’.

**Author's Note:**

> Non so cosa dire, se non che è una flashfic pubblicata un paio di giorni fa sulla piattaforma più frequentata dal fandom italiano. E' uscita fuori di getto e mi andava di condividerla. Spero di ricevere qualche riscontro, positivo o negativo che sia. Un bacio.


End file.
